Generally, a vehicle includes a variety of systems, where a system can include one or more units or one or more sensors. For example, a vehicle can have an engine system, a fuel system, a transmission system, an electrical system, an antilock braking system (ABS), a vehicle stability assist (VSA) system, a telematics system, etc. Components of a vehicle, such as a system, unit, sensor, etc., can be connected via one or more connections or one or more networks. When a problem with a vehicle occurs, information related to one or more of the components can be helpful to determine a solution to the problem or a root cause of the problem, for example. However, as technology advances, and systems or vehicles become more complex, troubleshooting can be difficult or time consuming.